thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Janet
Janet is a character in The Good Place and is played by D'Arcy Carden. History Janet was (presumably) created by the beings who refer to themselves as "the Makers of Light, Darkness, and Everything", with the explicit purpose of serving as a basic operational mainframe for both the Good Place and Bad Place; this specific Janet was inicially to served as one to the former before being stolen by Bad Place architect Michael to operate his neighborhood. Uses Janet is used primarily as a personal assistant by the residents of the Good Place. Most people summon her by saying 'Hey Janet'. She is able to retrieve/create any object requested for instantly. Janet also doubles as an accessible database, as she reportedly has all the knowledge of the universe. The only forbidden information she retains is about the Bad Place. Janet is only permitted to play a brief audio clip of what is happening there at the moment of when you ask. Personality Janet by default, has an extremely cheery personality type. She is always courteous and non judgemental by design. It is impossible to insult her as she cannot feel sad. The only exceptions to these are when she is asked to alter her personality or when she is murdered/reset. If Janet's killswitch is approached she will begin begging for her life, only to remind the whoever approached that she is neither human nor capable of actually feeling anything. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Janet is able to teleport anywhere in her neighborhood in an instant either at will or when she is called. * Infinite Knowledge: Being a anthropomorphized database of information, Janet has all possible knowledge that both humans and Eternal Beings possess. * Summon and retrieval: Janet can create/retrieve any item anyone desires at anytime in an instant. Janet has even shown the ability to create other sentient beings but only Michael's Janet has been able to do this. Michael stated that this shouldn't be possible for the average Janet. * Reality Warping: Janet is responsible for building and maintaining the neighborhood she resides in and at will can alter anything within her neighborhood. * Compulsory Truth: Janet's cannot lie. Only Michael's Janet is capable of lying after being rebooted 802 times. Trivia * Janet is neither a human nor an Eternal Being, but rather an anthropomorphized vessel of knowledge; akin to an Artificial Intelligence. * In the episode 'Category 55 Doomsday Emergency Crisis' Michael scolds Tahani that the manual for the neighbourhood is only to be viewed by Architects and Janets. This implies there are multiples of Janet at any given time potentially one per neighborhood. * Janet states that there are 25 versions of Janet. This means she is upgraded similar to a computer program. She also refers to herself in the third person when discussing herself as if she is an object. * When Janet is away from her designated neighborhood she loses all of her normal abilities. This does not appear to affect her knowledge of the universe. * The Janet in the show is a stolen Good Place Janet. It is unknown if this will have consequences for Michael. It is unknown why this Janet is unaware of her origin or the nature her neighborhood. * In the episode "Dance Dance Resolution", Eleanor refers to her as "Busty Alexa" while trying to remember her name. Alexa is the name of Amazon's intelligent voice-controlled personal assistant, similar to Siri. * Janet is activated by pressing her nose for three seconds. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters